List of programs broadcast by Ethan Television Network
This is a list of television programs carried by Ethan Television Network. Current programming Original programming * The Big Book (1979-2015; Replace by Mr. School, TV-Y) * Nahum! (1979-present, TV-Y7) * Big Kids (1981-present, TV-Y7) * The Nuts Company (2005-present, TV-Y) * The Gree Show (2011-present, TV-PG) * Team V (2012-present, TV-PG) * It Hero Time (1979-2004 (Original), 2004-present (Reruns), TV-Y7, TV-Y7-FV) * Outdate or Broken (2013-present, TV-G) * The Food Show (Reboot, 2014-present, TV-Y) Acquired programming * Dragon Ball Z Kai (2012-present, TV-Y7-FV) * Parappa The Rapper Anime (2005, 2007-present; English dub, TV-Y7) * Pokémon (2005-present, TV-Y7-FV) * ThunderCats (2013-present, TV-Y7-FV) * Galaxy High (2013-present, TV-Y7) * Mr. Bean (2013-present, TV-G, TV-PG) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2013-present, TV-Y TV-Y7) * Little Bear (1999-present, TV-Y) * Blue's Clues (1999-present, TV-Y) * The Wuzzles (2001-present, TV-Y) * Adventures of the Gummi Bears (2001-present, TV-Y) * The Backyardigans (2006-present, TV-Y) * Muppet Babies (1989-present, TV-Y, TV-Y7) * Fraggle Rock (1989-present, TV-Y) * Pee-Wee's Playhouse (1990-present, TV-Y) * MXC (2009-present, TV-PG) * The Simpsons (1993-present, TV-PG) * Family Guy (2005-present, TV-PG, TV-14-DLSV) * The Cleveland Show (2012-present, TV-14-DLSV) * American Dad! (2006-present, TV-PG, TV-14-DLSV) * Futurama (2005-present, TV-PG, TV-14) * The Fruitties (2011-present, TV-Y7) * Garfield & Friends (1994-present, TV-Y7) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2010-present, TV-Y7) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1996-present, 1987-1996 Series, TV-Y7-FV) * Rugrats (2002-present, TV-Y7) * The Raccoons (1987-present, TV-Y7) * Dungeons & Dragons (2014-present, TV-PG) * The Real Ghostbusters (1997-present, TV-Y7) * The Jim Henson Hour (1990-present, TV-G) * Muppets Tonight (1998-present, TV-G) * Jim Henson's Dinosaurs (1996-present, TV-G) * Looney Tunes (1985-present, TV-G) * The Muppet Show (1987-present, TV-G) * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (2014-present, TV-Y7) Upcoming programming Original programming * Sherlock Holmes Jr. (premieres 2015, TV-Y7) * The Raccoons (Generation 2, premieres 2015, TV-Y7) * Animals From Outer Space (premieres 2016) * Paper Mario: The Series (premieres 2017) * The Magic Adventures of Jim & Joe (premieres 2017) * Fun House from the Darkness (premieres 2018) * Mr. School (TBA, Replacing The Big Book) * Oh Mother (TBA) * The New Gree Show (TBA) Acquired programming * Tuff Puppy (2016) * Stanley (2017, replacing Blue's Clues) Former programming Original programming * A Oz Story (1979-1987, 1987-1994, N/A) * Balls: The Animated Series (1983-1987, N/A) * Epicfun (1987, N/A) * Magic Top Hat (1979-1981, N/A) * Star Map (1981-1982, N/A) * Lego: The Animated Series (1997-2002, TV-Y7) * The Food Show (1979-1990, 1990-1996, TV-Y) * Mars Attacks!: The Series (1997-2001, TV-PG-V) * Top Hats (2007-2013, TV-G) * Re-Knight (1981-1989, N/A) * The New Adventures of Indiana Jones (1999-2001, TV-PG-DV) * The New Muppet Show (1989, N/A) * Gamechallenge (1991-1998, TV-G) * Teen's Kids (1982-1988, TV-G) * Short Circuit (TV Series, 1987, N/A) * Big One (1983, N/A) * Jason State (2005-2008, TV-PG-V) * The Karate Jason (2008-2011, TV-PG-V) * Gate Jam (1993-1996, TV-Y7) * Super Jason (2011-2013, TV-PG-V) * Mr. Power (1979-2007, 2007-2011, TV-Y7) * ECO (1983-1987) * Play the Game (2012, TV-Y7) * Magic O (1980, N/A) * Tooned In (2001-2010, TV-G) * The Complete Brothers (1990-2001, TV-Y7) * Adam's World (1987, N/A) Acquired programming * Tosh.0 (2010-2013, TV-14 TV-MA) * Little Bill (2000-2002, TV-Y) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1999-2007, 2013, TV-Y) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (2009-2010, TV-Y) * Pinky Dinky Doo (2008-2012, TV-Y) * PB&J Otter (2001-2005, TV-Y) * Godzilla: The Animated Series (2000-2003, 2013, TV-Y7-FV) * Naruto (2005-2010, TV-PG-V) * South Park (2009-2013, TV-MA) * The Boondocks (2006-2013, TV-14 TV-MA) * Dragon Ball (2005-2007, TV-Y7-FV TV-PG-V) * Dragon Ball Z (2007-2010, TV-Y7-FV TV-PG-V) * Dragon Ball GT (2010-2012, TV-Y7-FV TV-PG-V) * Angry Video Game Nerd (2010-2013, TV-MA) * Storyteller (1990-2013, TV-Y7) * One Piece (2013, TV-Y7-FV) * Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! (2008-2013, TV-14, TV-MA) * Beyblade: Metal Fusion (2010-2011, TV-Y7-FV) * Beyblade: Metal Masters (2011-2012, TV-Y7-FV) * Beyblade: Metal Fury (2012-2013, TV-Y7-FV) * Gree Yoshi (1995-1996, 2005-2011, TV-Y7) * Greeny Phatom (2005-2013, TV-Y7 TV-PG) * Geo's World (2005-2013, TV-Y7 TV-PG) * Naruto Shippuden (2010-2013, TV-PG-V) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1999-2013, TV-Y7) * Scan2Go (2011-2013, TV-Y7-FV) * Beavis and Butt-head (2005-2012, TV-14) * The WotWots (2012-2013, TV-Y) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2010-2014, TV-Y) * Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2012-2014, TV-Y) * Metalocalypse (2009-2013, TV-MA) * Tokyo Master: The Powership Continues (1994-1997, TV-Y7-FV; English dub) * The Fairly OddParents (2004-2013, TV-Y7) * The Big Bang Theory (2008-2014, TV-PG, TV-14) Canceled programming Original programming * Play With Animals (1978; Babyish) * Dr. Bob (1978; unaired) * Teen's Kids Again (1984; unaired) * Bey, Dad (1986) * Babe (1996; based on 1995 film of the same name but, Gree Channel Canceled the show for no reasons, left 13 Episodes unaired) * The New Moxy Show (2001; Originally update of The Moxy Show but, Gree Channel canceled the new one due to the 9/11) * It Superhero Time (2004; Originally Replace It Hero Time but, Gree Channel left old one aired alone and new one was canceled) * Sonic Z (2005; Sequel to Sonic X) * The Youtube Poop Show (2007; Annoying) * Justin Bieber: The Show (2011; Gree443 Hates Justin Bieber) * Team Fortress 2: Tha Adventurz (2012; Originally on The Channel. but, It Move to The Greeny Channel) * Space Jason (2013; due to the poor reviews of Super Jason) * Paul Blart: The Series (2014; no reasons) Acquired programming * Happy Appy (1999; Nightmares) * Gree City (2005; He Hates Gree City) Notes *When The Muppet Show has been rerun on the channel, several original openings from Season 1 were cut and replaced with Season 2 openings. These include the ones from episodes with Juliet Prowse, Connie Stevens, Rita Moreno, Paul Williams, Charles Aznavour, Lena Horne, Sandy Duncan, Vincent Price, Twiggy, Ethel Merman, and the Mummenschanz. Fortunately in 2005 the original first season openings have been restored on those episodes. *All U.K. skits of "The Muppet Show" were removed from ETN's broadcast from 1987-2001. In order to show them, however, the channel has to shorten commercial breaks for time. Category:Lists Category:TV Shows